narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fireworks and the Greater South: Ice Empress versus Legendary Sparking Shadow
Gen Nakaido was walking through the village of Konohagakure in the early morning. He was assigned an S-rank mission by the Hokage and he was to complete it with the utmost care and haste. Gen was a lazy and slow-going man, but this mission meant that he had to finish it at the best of his abilities. He decided to eat a hot meal before setting out, know that this mission would take a week at most to complete successfully. Rin who was sitting on top of a apple tree looking at the onlookers looked at the brown haired guy who was in a hurry, she called him in a voice that most men would instantly show their pervy nature, "Hey Mister ! Whats up ? Why are you in a hurry Mister ?". Gen stopped his haste and turned around, his dark brown eyes gazing at a tree not too far from his location. He looked up to see a girl sitting on top of the tree, looking down at him. He assumed that he was the one she was talking to, since he was the only person in this direction right now. "I'm going to have breakfast and then go on a mission," he said in his usual gruff yet hush-toned voice. He didn't know who the girl was, but he never seen her before. Rin grinned at the man's appearance, "You should have a bath first in the early morning, So what kind of a mission is this ?Mister" She said in a I-am-interested tone. "I did bathe, thanks," the Fireworks ninja replied in a slightly annoyed tone, "It's a confidential mission assigned to me by the Hokage. If you don't mind, I'm going to continue my business now." "But you smell like a porcupine ! Hey and its mean to say that, I want to tag along too" Rin said in a rude tone. The normally stoic man's eye twitched in annoyance and he turned towards her, pointing at her. "Who are you to be telling me how I smell!?" he shouted, "And there is no way you're coming along with me. This mission is important and I cannot allow myself to have some rude-mouthed girl slowing me down!". "How dare you speak with a girl with that tongue of yours ?, I am normally a sweet girl, but you are making me no nuts" Rin said in a angry voice, repelling every onlooker from the place. "I think you need a lesson in how to respect your elders, little one," Gen said, crossing his arms and readjusting his bandanna, "Let's see if you got the muscle to back up your words. If you impress me, then I may take you with me." His eyes darkened and smirked, awaiting her answer. "'' A little match eh !''" Rin smiled as she took distance from the brown haired jōnin and took a battle stance. Gen smirked and weaved a series of hand signals. "I'll start of simple, to make things a little interesting!" He then jumped above Rin and shot two fireballs towards her. Rin Batsu in a instant deciphers two fireballs coming at her, while unsheathing her Binding Cloth to play as a barrier Water Release: Gunshot wetting it in the process. Gen smirked at Rin's technique and used Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage to dig into the ground underneath her. Once behind her, he jumped out of the ground and swung a spinning kick towards her.